The Other Taiyoukai II
by White Deer
Summary: The second part of The Other Taiyoukai. Please read the first part of The Other Taiyoukai before you start this one.


WD: Yay! Time for The Other Taiyoukai Part II. And if you're wondering, yes...she is dead.

I must thank everyone who reviewed and stuff. I'm not into Inuyasha as much anymore, having seen the LAST episode EVER…I brought it offline…and the entire thing in is Japanese, but there were subtitles, so that's good. I won't give anything away, sorry.

Disclaimer: I, WD, don't own Inuyasha and co. Sadly...

Last Chapter of Part I:

With a growl Naraku looked at Kagome, glaring; but his attention was taken away from the miko with a feral growl from Sesshoumaru. The huge dog lunged at Naraku's heart, biting down hard on whatever flesh he could get to. Naraku took his attention off of Sesshoumaru for a second and aimed a large claw at Kagome.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru bit down on Naraku's chest area and aimed an arrow at the evil hanyou's head.

Both the claw and the purified arrow were released at the same time, and time seemed to stand still and each hit its mark.

With a cry Naraku was hit full force in the head by Kagome's arrow, and disappeared with a scream.

Kagome was almost blinded by pain as Naraku's finally assault hit her as well. The claw he had sent sliced through her neck, and warm blood started flowing the vein in her throat. Kagome fell, causing Yin to whinny loudly.

Sesshoumaru heard the miko fall and was at Kagome's side in an instant. The Taiyoukai looked at the blood that was flowing and quickly draining the miko's life away.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru." Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome you foolish girl." It was all the Taiyoukai could do was hold the miko as she took her last breath.

-

Chapter One: Rude Awakenings

Sesshoumaru brought the dead Kagome to his chest and hugged her protectively, willing her back to life. He had told her to stay out of trouble, if only he had trained her more...then maybe...

No. Had to get on, can't dwell on the past. Sesshoumaru lay Kagome against a rock and glanced at Tenseiga, the sword wasn't responding to his call. When he had brought Rin back to life, it had glowed a light blue, but now its color was cold steel.

'Damn it all. I will not lose another one I love...heh...this Sesshoumaru, feared Taiyoukai of the Western Lands...in love with a human miko...but this human miko is not just a human miko...this human miko is Kagome...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Suddenly Tenseiga started glowing a bright blue, much brighter than when he had saved Rin. Sesshoumaru drew the sword, it hummed with healing power.

'What about her blood loss?' Sesshoumaru's mind reminded him. He might be able to bring her back, but her heart wouldn't be able to pump so little blood. She would die anyway. Sesshoumaru growled and bit his wrist, letting his sharp fangs create a wound. Then the Taiyoukai coated Tenseiga with his youkai blood and brought the healing sword down to Kagome's still heart.

-

Kagome was in PAIN!

'Gods, it feels like my heart is on fire, hell, my whole body feels like it's on fire! The last thing I remember is...blood pouring down my body...then Sesshoumaru...then blackness. Wait! Did what I think happened happen? Oh gods, did I die! But, if this is death...then why does it hurt so much?' Kagome meekly opened an eye slowly, at first her vision was fuzzy and blurred. But when it cleared up, what she saw almost put her back into unconsciousness.

There was a sword in her!

She followed the sword to its owner and gasped, and regretted it, moving anything hurt like hell!

"Kagome?" Someone was kneeling by her, lets see...white hair...white kimono (minus all the blood of course) and armor...

"Sess-" Even the tiniest bit of movement hurt, it would be impossible for her to move. There was more pain, a lot of pain. Kagome felt like her body was being ripped apart.

Sesshoumaru pulled Tenseiga out of Kagome's body, and frowned at her obvious pain. He kneeled by her again.

"Wh..." Kagome couldn't finish her question, right now...she wanted to go back to sleep. It hurt to breath, it hurt to talk, it hurt to blink, it hurt to think...

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru finished for her, "Naraku slashed your throat open before he died, you...died and I brought you back."

'So I did die...' Kagome thought to herself. "W...why...can't move?" Kagome whispered, even her questions were choppy, "veins...on fire."

"You can't move because you just came back from the dead. Dying is hard for any body, you won't be able to move for awhile. Your veins are probably hurting from the youkai blood I gave you. You would have died from blood loss otherwise." Sesshoumaru said.

'I have Sesshoumaru's blood running in me?...' Kagome thought to herself, she tried to turn her head, tried to find her friends. But she stopped dead as she saw Sango and Miroku laying there on the ground. Kagome wanted to cry, but for some reason couldn't, the tears wouldn't come.

"Sa..Sango...Miroku?" The miko said weakly. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze to the monk and huntress.

"They are not suffering from heavy blood loss, most of the blood isn't even theirs." Sesshoumaru said, then he took Tenseiga out again and pointed it at the monk and huntress and willed the sword to work. To work for Kagome.

The sword came to life once more and started to hum with healing power. Sesshoumaru brought the sword down in a graceful arc, slicing through both Miroku and Sango in a flash of blue. No human could hear it, but Sesshoumaru heard the faint heartbeats of the two. Sesshoumaru carefully picked them up and, ignoring the smell of death, put them next to Kagome.

"Are...they...okay?" Kagome asked, looking at her friends. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Stay here." He said.

"It's...not like...I can...go anywhere...anyway..." Kagome replied. Sesshoumaru smirked and flew off quickly, Kagome tried to sigh and found it hurt too much. Then the mare youkai horse Kagome had ridden during battle came over to her and whinnied and shook her mane.

"Hey...there..." Kagome said weakly, she felt like going to sleep, but for some reason the horse wouldn't let her. Whenever she closed her eyes the horse would nip at her clothes and neigh at her.

Suddenly a tiny spider youkai crawled out from under a rock and went towards Kagome, the miko looked at it, but still didn't have the strength to run away or squish it. Thankfully, the youkai horse smashed it easily under a hoof. Kagome tried to thank the horse but found her voice too weak, she was about to try to sleep again when the horse nipped her again. Then the horse lay down beside Kagome and her friends, making sure that Kagome stayed awake.

Sesshoumaru reappeared about ten minutes later with Ah-Un. He carefully placed Sango and Miroku on the dragon, then picked Kagome up and set her in his arms, Ah-Un's back too full.

"Kirara?" Kagome said, looking at the little cat youkai, the cat was lying on her side, the blood had stopped flowing, as she was a youkai. Sesshoumaru picked the cat up by the scruff and put her in Kagome's lap. Then Sesshoumaru took off, Ah-Un following close behind, and the mare horse youkai bringing up the rear from the ground.

"How are you faring?" Sesshoumaru asked, flying over the forests.

"Tired. Sleep." Kagome answered quietly.

"You cannot sleep yet." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why?" Kagome wondered.

"You just came back from the dead, and if your body was too weak, it would gladly go back into death." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome nodded, so that's why the mare had kept nipping at her and making sure she didn't fall asleep.

"When sleep?" Kagome asked.

"Your body will be ready to stay in this world very soon. I hope." Sesshoumaru replied.

"That's good." Kagome said, holding onto Sesshoumaru's tail and kimono. Sesshoumaru nodded, as soon as they arrived home all of them were going to need baths as they all smelled like blood and death.

"What...mare..name?" Kagome asked, taking breathes in between words, her body still very weak.

"Her name is Yumi, she was my horse during my teenage years and up." Sesshoumaru answered, watching they gray mare gallop below them.

"Are...we there...yet?" Kagome asked, tired and worn out.

"Almost, try to stay awake." Sesshoumaru said.

-

The group arrived back at Sesshoumaru's castle and looked at the damage, most of the castle was fine, as the battle had taken place a way away from the house. Still, there were a couple holes in the walls and some youkai were putting out a small fire near the East Wing.

Sesshoumaru led Ah-Un into the guest bedrooms and put Sango in one bed, Kirara next to the huntress. Miroku was put into a different room, the Taiyoukai knew of the monk's lecherous ways. Then Sesshoumaru headed towards another room to put Kagome in to rest when she stopped him.

"I...want to...see Shippou...and Rin." Kagome said, looking at Sesshoumaru with pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"You can barely speak, rest now, your body should be used to this world again. You can see the pups when you choose to wake tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, gently putting her on a bed, much to her disappointment. Not being able to protest Kagome soon fell into a deep sleep, getting the rest her body needed to recover from death.

-

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls, lower youkai and some human servants were already cleaning the place up.

'It's not that bad, we're just lucky that Naraku was after my lands, rather then the castle it's self.' Sesshoumaru opened the door to the master bedroom, his room, his father's room. He walked towards a picture of a huge white dog standing over a little pup. He moved the picture aside and found a puzzle, he solved it quickly, the puzzle then moved aside to a lever, which Sesshoumaru pulled. The bed across the room started moving, revealing a small door, not big enough for him to walk through, maybe half his size.

"Jaken?" Sesshoumaru kneeled down and knocked on the door, squeals could be heard from inside, along with some cursing from a tired toad youkai. Jaken started fiddling with the locks from the inside, trying to get Shippo to hold the candle steady so that he could see. Finally getting all the locks undone, Jaken opened the door and found Sesshoumaru looking past him, towards the small tunnel that lead to a bigger room. This was the secret room, Sesshoumaru knew it all too well, when he was a pup, his mother and he would often hide in that room, as many youkai were trying to take over the Western Lands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" The Taiyoukai was flung from his thoughts as Rin hugged him. Shippo came out next, and blinked at the sudden light. The fox kit looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a weak smile, Sesshoumaru knew what he was looking for. Kagome.

"Kagome is resting, fox kit. I do not want any of you to go into her room, as it will delay her healing if she is disturbed." Rin nodded and continued hugging her father figure.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, he could smell Kagome's blood on Sesshoumaru's kimono, and didn't want to think of what it could mean.

"She was badly injured, I'm sure she will tell you when she wakes, but, fox kit, you mustn't wake her." Sesshoumaru growled, Shippou quickly nodded.

"Can I also trust you to keep Rin out of trouble while Kagome rests?" Shippo nodded again. Sesshoumaru was treating him like an adult. Shippo swelled up with pride and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Come on Rin! Lets go get lunch!" Rin nodded and ran after her fox friend. Shippo stopped her and they tiptoed past Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's room, then continued their running.

'Now what?' Sesshoumaru asked himself, following the children.

End Chapter

WD: Well, hope you liked. I liked Chapter 16 of The Other Taiyoukai I better, it was 17 pages long, this chapter was only 5. Like I was really going to kill off Kagome! Heh...maybe I'll kill off - nope, not telling you.

I'm sorry, but at the moment, I really don't feel like replying to reviews, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
